Resurrection
by animegurlfreak
Summary: My first Black Cat story... please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Stimulation

_Resurrection means rebirth, which also means a new beginning_

* * *

Everything was dark. She saw colours, bright in every way. Sounds of explosion but very soft. Involuntary, her eyes opened staring at the ceiling without blinking, her heartbeat was so obvious that she can heard it from her ears and chest, sweat flowing down from her temples. She got up and curled her legs up to her chest.

_'Damn, why do I keep getting this dreams?,'_

'Are you awake yet?,' asked a feminine voice, and the door opened appeared a girl with coffee coloured long hair until her hips she has green eyes

'Sarah,' she answered

'Why are you still in bed?,' Sarah asked back

'Wash up and get dress,' she ordered

Moments later, she's in a dark blue tank top and long pants, she tied up her waist length hair before leaving the room, she puts on her coat. She met Sarah again at the hall with her arms crossed.

'Took you long enough,' she said

'Sorry, I'm not myself today,'

'You gotta stay focus, Sayuri, don't let your thoughts wander off, that's what they thought us,'

_'They...,' _she thought feeling sad.

They gathered to the assembly hall, where others were there. Lots of talking. Then the door opened, ahead of them came out a group of four people with white coats one of them is a women.

'Alright! Listen up!,' one of them answered 'The examination starts now! Please step forward when your names are called,' he added, then clearing his voice 'Terra!,'

'Are you nervous?,' Sarah asked while the names are called

'A little, But it's normal, right?,' 'Vivian!,' the third name was called, a blond step out from the crowd and the murmurs started, her expression tells that 'I can do anything' a serious looking. Sayuri stared at her as she walk

'She has the looks, huh?,' Sarah mentioned

'What kind?,' Sayuri asked back

'Grudge,'

Sayuri gulped. Vivian is one of the top favourite for the academy, everything about her is perfect.

'Sayuri!,' the person called out her name

'Good luck!,' wished Sarah, Sayuri nodded at her and walk out of the crowd and towards the door. The next room four of the names called were gathered. Vivian from the distance away from Sayuri ogled at her. Then the same people appeared.

'All of you are chosen for this test,' the women announced

'We chose only the best among the hundreds and all of you are the top four,'

_'Top 4?,'_

'Vivian, you'll start first. Please follow me,' the women added, Vivian walked towards her and left. Then, one of the walls from the room split opened, it's actually a viewing screen. Vivian was in the examination room white and raise her weapon in front of her

'Ready, Vivian?,' She nodded 'Alright! Begin the stimulation!,'

The scene changed to a warehouse, Vivian stays focus then suddenly the enemy appeared. She raised her blade and attack every single enemies that comes in her way. The scene was back to normal the white empty space

'Nice work, Vivian! 40 seconds!,'

Sayuri stared _'She's amazing! Her speed and movements are just too perfect!,'_

'Sayuri, it's your turn,' they announce, Sayuri entered the room, loading her weapon getting prepared

'Ready, Sayuri?,'

'I'm ready,'

'Begin the stimulation!,' they repeated. Her scene was different than Vivian's dark, and empty. She was in an alle, she aimed her gun watching her her surroundings. A rustling sound was heard, she turned and fired. just after the first enemy was taken down more appeared, she fired everything she got. Dodged every single attacks. The scene changed once again. Sayuri was panting.

'Great work, Sayuri! 45 seconds!,' they announced. She sighed _'So close,'_

******

Eventually it ended. She made her way back to her room,

'You're pretty good just now,' someone said. She turned and saw Vivian with her back against the wall her arms folded. She pushed herself forward away from the wall and approached her 'But not good enough,' she whispered 'You have no match against me, Sayuri,'

She gripped her hands to control her anger. Vivian grinned and continued walking her footsteps were heard and Sayuri never looked back. Later, she arrived at the room twist the doorknob and throw herself on the bed with her arms spread out.

'This isn't the way I wanted at all,' she whispered

******

**A/N: MY FIRST BLACK CAT STORY. I JUST LOVE BLACK CAT FOR KNOW REASON I REALLY LIKE THE ANIME I ASKED MYSELF MANY TIMES WHY I LIKE IT, AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF TRAIN. I JUST GOT THE IDEA TODAY AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THE BEST TRAIN HEARTNET LOVE STORY EVER!! FOR ME. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape

_Escape from the darkness is the only way to survive_

* * *

There's a loud crash and Sayuri woke up, explosions and guns shoots were heard. She ran towards the door and opened it, it was even louder than before, splats of blood at the end of the hall, screaming people crying for help. She shut the door and locked it,

_'What the hell is going on? i have to get out of here!,' _quicking she took her weapon and loaded it with bullets then there was a knock on the door, Sayuri reflexes aimed the gun towards the door.

'Sayuri, let me in!,' it was Sarah's voice, immediatly she unlocks the door and Sarah enters before she locks it again. Sayuri turned towards her,

'Sarah, what the hell is going out there?,' she demanded

'It's horrible, everything, they're hunting down on us,' replied Sarah

'Who? Why do they want to kill us, aren't we professional to take them down?,'

'I don't know who they are, but we have no match against them, they're powerful than us. Like they have superpowers!,'

'Super powers?,' Sayuri repeated 'How?,'

Before she could answer, someone was banging on the door 'Open up!,'

'We have to get out of here!,' Sayuri told, she aimed for the window and opened wide. 'We're jumping down from here, can you?,'

Sarah looked down 'I think so,'

'We don't have a choice now right?,'

The door was barged opened and two masked man appeared with guns on their hands 'Step away from the window,'

'Sayuri, go,' Sarah whispered to her

'What?,'

'I'll hold them off, by that time I want you to escape,' added Sarah

'What about you?,'

"Hey, you two stop talking!,' one of them ordered

Sarah reached for her hidden pouch underneath her skirt pulled out two daggers and stuck on both of them 'Sayuri! Go!,'

Sayuri leaped out of the window it's was a three storey high building, lucky enough she landed into the bushes. She looked up towards her window waiting for Sarah, wanting to call out for her

'Send troops over that section!,' she heard orders from the other side coming towards her, no cchoice she has to leave the area. Where can she run to now? Secretly runnng away abandoning her good friend. The place was surrounded with trees since the 'home' she's now staying is located in the forest. She heard rustling sounds behind her, someone already knows that she escaped, Sayuri raised her gun ans watched her surroundings. Then appeared in front of her was a figure, since it's the middle of midnight and there's no new moon she couldn't take a good look at her without thinking she fired off, but somehow she deflected the the shot without moving an inch! Her eyes widen, she continued fired off without failing until her gun was empty. Flee! That's the one thing that came to her mind and she did. But then everything stopped, her body feels wet, cold. Her hand runs across her left shoulder and sniffed the liquid. Iron. Blood. Then the pain started to come around, sharp pain. She turned around and that figure was still there staring right back at her, standing, like she didn't move an inch. And then everything turns pitched black.

******

**A/N: WOW I HAD FUN DOING THIS CHAPTER, SOMEHOW THE ACADEMY(THAT'S HOW I NAME IT) WAS ATTACKED!! WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Coincidence?

_Has fate brought us together?_

* * *

A girl appeared beyond that darkness, the looks of it she wasn't that far away from her, she looked pretty with the yukata, brown short hair, with green eyes this innocent looking girl was staring back at her.

Sayuri awoke looking at the ceiling. She got up, but the sharp pain shot at her, she placed her hand on her left shoulder, her body was bandaged until her waist. The door opened,

'So you finally woke up,' the lady spoke with a cigarette in her mouth.

'How did I get here?,' Sayuri asked

'Well, someone found you bleeding along the road. You're lucky you're loss quite amount of blood,' she explained

'Thanks a lot, for your help,' Sayuri added putting on her coat

'Don't move too much, your wounds will open easily, your injuries were quite deep,'

'Thanks for informing me,'

'So you got a name?,'

'Sayuri. I don't have a last name,'

'I'm Annette Pierce,' she introduced herself, she stared at Sayuri.

'What is it?,' Sayuri asked back

'Nothing, it's like I saw you before,' Annette mentioned. 'Are you a sweeper?,'

'Sweeper?,' Sayuri asked back 'I guess not,'

'I spotted your gun, it's quite good, you can't find it from anywhere,'

'Thanks for that compliment,'

'Well if you need me, let me know I'll be downstairs,' Annette got up heading towards the door.

'I appreciate that, thanks,'

She shut her door, and Sayuri laid back against the pillows, thinking about last night. The whole academy had been attacked, leaving Sarah, and that figure who attacked her with unexplainable skills.

'_I should get back there, but if I do, I'll get killed again_,' she wondered _'Damn! What should I do?_,' she slammed both her hands on the bed_. 'Not to mention, the injuries I'm having now... no way I can get back there... leaving Sarah... what has happen to her?,_'

Sayuri got off from the bed and grabbed her coat before heading towards the door. Down headed towards the stairs... the situation is like a pub. With people drinking their beers and puffing on their cigarette, noise all around the area. _'Am I in the right place?,' _she wondered.

'So you finally decided to come down,' Annette answered at the counter of the bar

'Yea,' Sayuri spoked 'I would be probably bored in the room all by myself,'

'Hn, true enough. You want anything?,'

'A glass of milk will be good enough,'

Annette left and then returned with Sayuri's glass of milk. 'You like milk too?,'

'Don't know why I just like drinking it,'

'How ironic,'

Sayuri smiled back at her, taking a sip of her fresh milk, gulping it down and placed it back on the counter 'Don't mind asking,' she started off 'what is this place?,'

'This place?,' Annette repeated 'well... this is place is where the sweepers gathered,'

She turned back towards the people, thinking.

'I know what you're thinking,' she continued 'you're thinking that 'this people don't have lives rather than spending their time here instead','

Surprised Sayuri's eyes widen 'Y-Yea that's right,'

Annette chuckled a little 'Well, you're quite wrong,'

'So sweepers, what do they do anyway?,'

'We sweepers are specialize in catching criminals and and once we do we gain rewards. The higher the price money, the dangerous the criminals,'

'You don't call yourself assassins?,'

'Assassins?,' Annette responded 'Assassins kill, we don't we just catch those criminals and throw them in jail. Only the Chonos do such things,'

_'Chonos?,' _wondered Sayuri

'You're not one of them, right?,' Annette asked suspiciously

Sayuri slipped her milk again then answers 'The Chonos? No, I'm not,'

'Alright then,' responded Annette and left the counter, as Sayuri continued to finish her milk. Not long after, there was a loud gun-like sound explosion outside of the Cait-Sith Cafe, which somehow got the sweeper's attention

'Damnit! Not again!!,' someone from the outside yelled

'Have you ever consider to get a new car?,' added another voice

'Do you think I have the money, the rewards these days are so low,' answered back the same voice

'You should service the car more often, Sven,' said a feminine voice

'Service car also needs money,' he sighed 'Forget it you guys are so care-free and didn't want to care about it,'

_'What noisy people,'_ Sayuri thought

'Geez Sven, you and your whining. C'mon, let's eat I'm starving!!,' the second party complained, stepping into cafe. Sayuri took a glimpse back....

* * *

**A/N: AH-HA!!! A CLIFFHANGER!! FINALLY I MANAGE TO GET THE 3RD CHAPTER WORKING JUST FINE... NOW I'M GETTING PRETTY EXCITED TO COMPLETE THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS YOU KNOW I PUBLISHED THIS STORY IN QUIZILLA TOOK BUT I PUBLISHED THIS CHAPTER HERE FIRST SINCE QUIZILLA HAS THE WORST MAINTAINENCE EVER!! WHICH IS SO FRUSTATING ==''' NO WONDER EVERYONE HATE QUIZILLA, SO ANNOYING!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Encountered

_You can't run away from problems... it'll haunt you through your life_

_

* * *

_

He entered the cafe. Sayuri who by 'coincidence' had looked back at the same time as well. Looking at the guy who just entered, just a tiny glimpse at him, her attention grew questions in her head... she turned her direction back to the counter

_'Why do I suddenly had this feeling of deja vu?,' _she asked herself.

Annette approached the table where Train, Sven and Eve sat... 'Sven,' she started with a new cigatte in her mouth 'You're looking well today,'

'Hello, Annette,' Sven greeted

'You're making a lot of noise again,' she added

'How about getting me some food alright?,'

'I will,' she responded but you'll have to pay me,'

'Alright, then,' responded Annette and left the table, Sayuri had already finished her milk. Minutes later, she returned with a plate of sandwich 'Here you go,'

'Finally, food!,' Sven exclaimed 'Have I ever tell you that you're an angel sent from heaven?,' he praised

'No! And if you're trying to sweet talk me into charging you a cheaper price then you're dead wrong! Now pay up!,' Annette retorted. Sven's plan failed. He sighed 'Well, I thought it would work,' reaching for his wallet and once he opened it....'WHAT THE HELL?!,' he exclaimed 'What happen to all my money?!,'

'Is this a trick you're trying to pull, Sven?,' Annette asked 'Coz it's surely not working,'

'I'm not lying. I've been robbed,' he sobbed

'Oh, you money?,' Train questioned 'I forgotten to tell you, Sven I used your money,'

'WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!,' he yelled got up from the table

'I was thirsty so I borrowed some money to buy milk,' Train replied with his both hands behind his head'

'That's not borrowing that's stealing and you should asked my permission, you stupid cat!,' Sven growled and charged right at Train

'Hey...! Quit it, Sven!,'

'Not until you pay me back the money you owe me first!,'

Eve pretended nothing and focused her eyes on her latest book she brought. Annette shook her head, sighing... 'So you want anything?,' she turned towards Eve. Eve replied back 'No thank you,'. Sayuri on the other hand felt annoyed she got up the sound of her chair dragged against the floor and started moving towards the entrance, and then she's gone. Train stopped the quarrelling and pushed Sven away who charged at him . But why would he be wondering about?

_'There's something about that person... but what?,'_ he questioned in his thoughts but he didn't manage to look at Sayuri's face, he turned towards Eve, who is also, looking right at the entrance. "Hey princess, what you're looking at?,' he broke the curiousity. Eve's eyes focused back on her reading and responded 'nothing'.

Meanwhile, Sayuri, who just left the cafe was walking along the sidewalk, hands in her coat since the weather is a little chilly.

_'Glad I got out from that noisy cafe. Of all places why on earth I was placed there?,' _she thought. For a secong she sighed remembering the incident back at the academy... running her hands on her injuries. _'What can I do to go back? the situation now? Is it safe to return?,'. _Questions started to play in her head, over and over. She stopped then. Her eyes stayed focused. There's a sudden attack but thanks to her fighting experience back at The Academy, she avoided, good reflexes.

'What in the entire hell?,' she asked herself. It appears that there were blades on the ground where she stood before dodging it, she looked up at the buildings around her seeing if anybody was there, hunting down for her. Slient, pure silent. Then it happen again, this time even more... dodging every single attacks. She reached for her weapon only to realize...

_'Damn! I didn't took my weapon along. It's back at the cafe,' _she thought. _'Looks like I have to depend on myself,'. _A slight _swoosh _hitted on her which she didn't get to notice, it got her right arm. Gripping against it only to find on her palm blood yet again. No other way, her condition, weaponless, fresh injuries she HAD to flee. _'Run Sayuri! Run now!,'_ her voice echoed, tighten her eyes and then her feet moved right then. The ambush continued as soon as she made a movement, running away that's the only way she can do. Then, something hard hitted behind her head. Hard, like a metal ball just landed right at her. She fell and her vision blurred everything was so fuzzy. Fighting against her heavy eyelid it's not over yet. Until, she caught a mere glimpse right in front of her eyes, what was it? Before she could even answer, it was over.

* * *

**A/N: I FEEL THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKY... I MEAN THE AMBUSH SCENE.... DOES IT?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Resemblence

_Is it finally, now?_

_

* * *

_

It was a crescent moon that night, dark, but yet clear enough to see.

'Train...,' she spoke

'Don't talk,' he replied back to her

'How are the kids?,'

'Don't worry, they're fine,'

She stared at him with her greenish eyes 'It looks like I've failed,'

'Forget about that and don't talk,' he argued

Stared down and laid her hand on Hades 'So you brought you gun. Don't ever part with it again,' she continued as she placed both her hands on his 'You can put it to good use,' as she gripped harder in her weakening

'F-Fool! You're making it sound like we'll never see each other again,' Train retorted

She was teary-eyed 'I wanted to drink lemonade,'

Sounds of explosions was heard, followed by colours filling the night just right above them 'The fireworks... are so beautiful,' she spoke in her last breath, her eyes closed followed by her soft hand dropped on the ground.

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision was blur, her breathing was steady. She moaned a little of the slight pain she's having

'Finally, you're up,' Annette spoke, Sayuri turned to the side of the bed 'Unlike last time, the next same thing won't keep you alive again,'

Sayuri got up from the pillows and her head was spinning, as if she's going to collapse once again. 'How long I was asleep?,'

'A day,'

Her head was bandaged, her arm can't recall back anything, thinking about it makes her head even worse.

'I had to go for now, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone,' Annette advised

'Hmph, don't worry my condition is unbearable for me to move,'

Annette smirked back at her and headed towards the door, as soon as she closes from the outside, Sayuri laid her hand on her bandaged forehead once more, she heard murmurs behind the door, but she wouldn't care less about it. The door opened once more, and it was Eve who entered then, Sayuri turned at her direction to look at her

'I see, you finally woke up,' Eve started

'Yea..., I'm glad I wouldn't have to sleep longer than a day,'

'Your head was bleeding a lot when we found you,'

'I can feel it from the pain,'

It was a silent after that... 'Don't mind me asking this but... are you a sweeper too?,' Sayuri broke the silence

'Yes, I am,' Eve replied

'But, you're just a kid,'

'Well, I'm much different than you think,'

'I don't.....,'

'Hey, princess,' Train entered the door and interrupted Sayuri's conversation with Eve, it stop there. Sayuri stared at Train for a second, then everything was silent. An awkward silent.

'What brings you here, Train?,'

'Just checking on you and the girl..., but I see she's already up,' said Train.

_'That guy...,' _Sayuri thought _'...he can't be possibly be...,' _she recap back her dream, where Train appeared _'...him?,'_

******

_'Why am I stuck in this room with him of all people?,' _Sayuri thought to herself _'More importantly, he looks exactly like the person in my dream....what do I care, it's just a dream, right?,' _

The silent continued, just both of them in the room and nothing else. Even and Sven left for another hunt for criminals and would be back later that's what they told him. Train just sat there with his arms crossed ducking his head, pretending that he's asleep

_'She looks exactly like Saya, but she's not her, she's... different,' _Train thought. He sticks up his head a little to look back at Sayuri again, she noticed and looked the corner of her eye immediatly Train threw the glimpse way. Sayuri sighed to herself

'Why do you keep staring at me?,' she asked

'Does that offend you?,' Train asked back

'Well, yes!,' Sayuri snapped back 'Tell me, do I seem familiar to you?,'

'No, not at all,'

'It's annoying when you keep on watching on me like that?,'

'Well, sorry for offending you,' argued Train _'Sheesh, she's not even close to Saya, moreover being here to babysit her,'_

_'What's his problem anyway? Does he know how to interact with people?,' _Sayuri thought with her eyes narrowed

******

'You failed me once again,' he answered toward the girl kneeling before him

'I'm sorry, sir. I was close enough this time to get her but somehow someone already came for her rescue,'

'You're not trying hard enough,' his voice raised higher 'Get her by whatever means, even if it takes to kill everyone who comes in your way... that's your job, isn't it?,'

'Yes... sir,' she responded nervously

'I trust you for you can do it, besides with the power you already gained as well, isn't that right?,'

'Sir, with this power I can tackle her back for you,'

'Alright, go!,' he ordered 'Don't fail me this time yet again,'

'You can count on me, sir,' she responded and smirked

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH!!! FINALLY I MANAGED TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'M HAVING SOME PROBLEMS ON HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY IT WAS A MAJOR BLOCKAGE IN MY HEAD, YET ANOTHER TYPICAL WRITER'S BLOCK, MAN I HATED IT SO MUCH!!! WHO DOESN'T? ANYWAY BASED ON ONE OF MY REVIEWS FROM KICYSLAWA, I'LL TRY TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER RIGHT NOW, I'M PARTLY BLANK BUT DON'T WORRY I GOT MORE IDEAS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS IT REALLY MADE MY DAY**


	6. Chapter 6 : Face to Face

_So you decided to join us?_

_

* * *

'Why do I bring myself in this kind of situation?,' _Sayuri thought

Already Sayuri joined the party with Train, Sven and Eve. _'Me, joining with this bunch of clowns. But I don't have the choice. Somehow this is the only way,' _Sayuri thought sighed with her eyes closed

'What's with the sigh?,' Train asked, heard the sigh from her

Sayuri jumped from shock 'N-nothing,'

******

_'My name is Sayuri,' she introduced to them_

_'Mind explaining why you were bring hunted?,' Sven asked _

_'It always occurred to me, when I travel,' she made up a tale _

_'Lemme guess,' Train added with his arms crossed 'A sweeper too?,'_

_'Yea.. I'm a sweeper,' she lied again_

_'So Sayuri have you consider to join with us?,' asked Sven_

_'What?! Are you out of your mind?!,' Train argued_

_'C'mon Train, be considerate. She might be attack again. Besides, it's a duty of a true gentlemen,' Sven told_

_'Hmph, sure you are,'_

_Sayuri rolled her eyes 'Thanks for your offer but I rather be on my own,'  
_

_'You sure? They can come back for you,'_

_'Yes, very sure,'_

_'Your injuries are were barely even healed completely. Have you ever thought about that?,' Sven continued _

_'Yes, but really. I'm fine,'_

_'Alright then, if you still insisted,' he added heading towards the door._

_'I have to know what happen during that night. I need answers... and Sarah she... must been held captive,' Sayuri thought then a switch triggered in her mind, an idea 'On second thought,' she mentioned to them._

******

_'Looks like I have to depend on them now,' _thought Sayuri again, thinking back on the offer. All four of them were on the road, as usual. Sayuri was with Eve at the back seat, she stared out of the window with her chin placed in her palm. Wondering. Train looked at the at the corner of his eye to watch her, feeling distracted. Suddenly, the car started to slow down and later came to a stop.

'Sven...,' Train turned against him with his arms behind his head, carefree

'Damn it,' muttered Sven and opened the car door.

He opened the bonnet, checking on the engine

'Seriously Sven, get a new car,' Train told

'Don't start the lecture on me. If you're so smart about it, you get a car for me!!,' argued Sven

Sayuri stared at them, feeling completely annoyed with the arms folded

'Get used to it, they always argue,' Eve said to her reading yet another new book

'I don't get how you can stand those two idiots. So immature,'

'Yes, very immature,' Eve added

'I'm going for a walk,' Sayuri finally decided. Eve stared at her.

Along the forest she walked, there's where the car stopped. Stuffing both of her hands in her pocket. Thinking, how glad she flee from Sven's and Train's argue. _'You have to get used to it, Sayuri. Just temporary,' _she thought. _'How long will it take, I wonder?,' _

The slight breeze made the trees danced, made the leaves collied on one another. Just that the sound of the trees. From branch to branch, hidden within the trees, she, still finds her.

'There you are, you witch,' she whispered to herself taking out her blade from her scabbard. Sayuri's senses triggered, the sound of blade removed from it's scabbard, loud and clear. She looked around by the corner of her eyes, taking out her weapon slowly from her coat. The swish of the blade aimed right at her, Sayuri manage to dodge it. The attack of blade cuts of the branches of the trees.

_'Such attack. I never seen it before,' _Sayuri thought landing on the ground.

'I see. You're still alert after being missing for days,' the voiced answered. Sayuri aimed her weapon 'Who are you? Why are you hunting for me?,'

'Isn't it obvious? I'm suppose to get you, but since you're pretty stubborn, looks like I have to take you by force!,' the voice continued and launch another attack. Sayuri did back-flip and avoided the attack again.

'What kind of power is that? Some kind of new power?,' Sayuri asked sarcastically

'Glad you notice. Like it?,' the voice asked back

'Haha, not at all,' Sayuri teased and fired her gun on where she targeted. The bullets fired, she stopped 'Did I get her?,'

'Not even close, my dear,' she continued. Sayuri turned, her eyes widen 'Surprise to see me, Sayuri dear?,'

Meanwhile,

'Hey where's Sayuri?,' Sven asked

'She left. For a walk,' Eve replied

'Why now? We have to continue with our journey,'

'What a drag,' Train answered

'Vivian, you're behind all of this?,' Sayuri asked back

'Surprised? You should be,'

'I don't get any of this, at all,'

'Silly girl. The night where the academy was attack, it was all part of the plan,'

'You mean...,'

'Yes, we attack everyone,'

Sayuri stood there still in shock, she still can't believe what Vivian said

'I'm also the one who attack you to that night and that day,'

'It was you?,'

'You're lucky, that guy really saved your life,' Vivian continued 'I should finish you that night, you're getting on my nerves like your friend Sarah,'

'Sarah?,' Sayuri questioned 'What have you done with her?!,'

'Don't worry she's fine. At least for now,'

'Damn you, Vivian!,' she roared and fired. But Vivian deflected her attack with her blade just like that night

'Can't you do better than that, Sayuri dear? You are one of us,' Vivian answered sarcastically

'Not anymore,'

'Fine by me,' continued Vivian and charged with the amazing speed of hers, Sayuri tried to dodge the attack making sure her blade doesn't injured her again, 'You're still hurt, right? Too bad,'

'Get off of my sight!,' she yelled and kicked her, but she avoided it. Vivan wield her blade again, slicing off the trees causing the branches to fall one by one. Sayuri had to try to get her off. She aimed her gun once more, but Vivian dissappeared from her sight, Sayuri panicked. The larger branch suddenly tumble, managed to avoid but not close enough, the large branch caught her ankle. _'Dammit!,'_ she thought, the gun was far off from her distance, reaching out for it, but Vivian stopped her

'Why did you let your guard down, dear?,' she asked, stepping on her hand reaching out for her gun, she kneel pierced her blade into the ground 'What happen to you? You seem to be more weak compared to last time,'

Sayuri glared at her with the piercing eyes

'Don't look at me like that, you look like a fool. Surely you can't keep up with me,' she continued getting up 'Now to finish you,' and she wield her sword...

* * *

**A/N: WOW THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING A WHILE... WOW SERIOUSLY... AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER... GOTTA LOVE THE SARCASM OF I KNOW COZ IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ANIME. WITH THE SARCASM AND ALL **


End file.
